


Das Auge des Winters

by FoscaDMond



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoscaDMond/pseuds/FoscaDMond
Summary: Der Winter ist da. Jenseits der Mauer regt sich das ewige Eis. Die Drachenkönigin ist auf dem Weg nach Westeros. Die alten Häuser sterben langsam aus. Und die Menschen wissen nicht, in welche Richtung sie sich wenden sollen: Nach Königsmund, wo eine hasserfüllte Königin auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt, nach Osten, von wo sich ein alter Name in neuer Gestalt nähert, oder nach Norden, wo ihre Vernichtung an die Tore der Mauer klopft. DAS LIED VON EIS UND FEUER, LETZTES BUCH.





	1. Die Waffen der Menschen

**Author's Note:**

> DAS AUGE DES WINTERS
> 
> Das Wichtigste zuerst…
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Welt rund um Westeros gehört nicht mir, sondern George R. R. Martin. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und forme sie für meine Zwecke.
> 
> Altersempfehlung: P16. Kann sich im Laufe der Geschichte noch ändern.
> 
> Zu den Figuren: Die Geschichte umfasst primär viele bekannte Figuren des Originals, alle ihrem Charakter entsprechend dargestellt (wenn jemand nicht seinem Charakter entspricht, dann aufgrund der Unfähigkeit der Autorin). Solange es der Handlung zuträglich ist, baue ich neue Figuren ein.
> 
> Erzählstil: …versucht nicht den von Martin nachzuahmen. Aber ein kleiner Hinweis: Ich sehe die Serie auf Englisch und habe auch die Bücher auf Englisch gelesen. Ich gebe mir zwar Mühe, das deutsche Äquivalent für jeden Begriff herauszusuchen, Fehler in diesem Bereich bitte ich jedoch zu entschuldigen.
> 
> Ziel der Geschichte: Diese Geschichte soll im Prinzip die Handlung rund um das Lied von Eis und Feuer zu Ende erzählen. Es ist meine Interpretation und entspricht nicht immer den Hinweisen, die Martin in seinen Büchern gibt, und auch nur manchmal den zahlreichen Fan-Theorien. Die Geschichte hat nicht den Anspruch, alle Fragen zu klären und jeden kleinen Handlungsstrang aufzulösen, wie Martin es noch vor sich hat. Sie konzentriert sich auf die Gegenwart und bezieht alle relevanten Elemente mit ein.
> 
>  
> 
> Inhalt: Der Winter ist da. Jenseits der Mauer regt sich das ewige Eis. Die Drachenkönigin ist auf dem Weg nach Westeros. Die alten Häuser sterben langsam aus. Und die Menschen wissen nicht, in welche Richtung sie sich wenden sollen: Nach Königsmund, wo eine hasserfüllte Königin auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt, nach Osten, von wo ein alter Name in neuer Gestalt sich nähert, oder nach Norden, wo ihre Vernichtung an die Tore der Mauer klopft. DAS LIED VON EIS UND FEUER, LETZTES BUCH.

Kapitel 1 – Die Waffen der Menschen

_Jenseits der Mauer_

 

‚Geschichten beginnen stets mit dem Wind.‘ Dem Wind, der den Kreaturen dieser Welt die Richtung in eine andere Zukunft weist, dem Wind, der so manches vor sich her trägt, und manches am Wegesrand liegen lässt. Die Schneeflocken waren durch den Wind schon weit gekommen. Sie flogen durch die Luft, ohne auf den Hauch einer Wärme zu treffen. Denn der Norden war groß, und der Winter kalt.

Die winzigen Kristalle umtanzten die regungslose Gestalt der Frau und sanken schließlich hinab ins Tal, wo sie zwischen den Toten zur Ruhe kamen. Auf dem Holz der Hütten schmolzen sie noch, als würde die bloße Erinnerung an das Leben sie erwärmen. Aber nichts in diesem Tal lebte mehr. Die Toten wandelten zwischen den Hütten wie in Trance, ihrer Seelen beraubt und ohne wirkliches Ziel. Die Frau löste sich vom Anblick des wuseligen Gewürms und schritt den Berghang hinunter. Ihr dünnes, weißes Haar flatterte in der Luft. Das ernste, unmenschliche Gesicht mit den zerfurchten Wangen regte sich keinen Millimeter, nur die eisblauen Augen huschten wachsam über die Umgebung. Die Frau trug eine Rüstung, die dicht am Körper lag, und die sie kaum vor der eisigen Kälte beschützen konnte.

Als sie das Tal betrat, nahmen die Toten keine Notiz von ihr. Sie waren damit beschäftigt, zu verwesen, denn das Eis konnte nicht ihr Fleisch an den Knochen halten. Die Frau betrat die Hütte, die ihr Volk als Versammlungsort nutzte. Im Blick der anderen fühlte sie sich immer leicht unwohl, deswegen war sie erleichtert, als sie nur den antraf, den die Menschen Nachtkönig nannten. Wenn er einmal einen richtigen Namen gehabt hatte, dann war er längst vergessen. Wahrscheinlich sogar von ihm selbst.

Der Nachtkönig beugte sich tief über einen grob gefertigten Sack, der auf dem Holztisch lag. Etwas schimmerte leicht in den schwarzen Tiefen des Stoffes, doch die Frau erkannte nicht, was es sein sollte. Der Nachtkönig blickte auf, seine starren Augen ruhten gelassen auf ihr.

„Weißt du, was das ist?“ fragte er in der Sprache der ersten Menschen. Er klang heiser, als hätte er seinen Mund schon lange nicht mehr genutzt, um Worte zu formen. Die Frau trat an den Tisch heran und wollte nach dem Beutel greifen, doch der Nachtkönig hielt ihre Hand fest. „Das ist Drachenglas“, sagte er leise und ließ die Hand der Frau wieder los. „Eine der wenigen Waffen, die es vermögen, unser Volk zu töten.“ „Und jetzt besitzen wir es“, sagte die Frau und betrachtete neugierig das geheimnisvolle Schimmern. Fast schon schien es ihr, als würde das Glas sie zu sich locken.

„Es ist nicht die Einzige“, sagte der Nachtkönig. „Der Hauptmann in schwarz hatte ein Schwert. Es war kein gewöhnliches Menschenschwert…“ Er hielt inne. Die Frau regte sich leicht. Ein Wort kroch auf ihre Zunge, ein dumpfer Nachhall aus ihrer Vergangenheit. „Valyrischer Stahl“, meinte sie. Der Nachtkönig musterte sie grimmig. „Valyrischer Stahl“, wiederholte er. „Bald wird niemand mehr wissen, was das überhaupt bedeutet.“ Die Frau senkte den Kopf. Ihr Blick ruhte abermals auf dem Drachenglas. „Es wird niemand mehr übrig sein um es zu wissen“, entgegnete sie. Ihre Finger fuhren beinahe sanft über die grobe Tischplatte.

Der Nachtkönig griff erneut nach ihrer Hand. „Du wirst das Drachenglas in den Norden bringen“, befahl er. „Dorthin, wo kein lebendes Wesen es je finden wird. Bring es fort, und bei unserem Wiedersehen reißen wir gemeinsam die Mauer ein.“ Die Frau zögerte. „Es macht dir Angst, wenn ich mich an Dinge erinnere“, stellte sie fest. „Manchmal erinnere sogar ich mich an Dinge“, erwiderte der Nachtkönig langsam. Die Frau hielt seinem Blick stand. Als er sie endlich losließ, packte sie den Beutel und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Das Drachenglas klirrte verheißungsvoll. 


	2. Cerseis Zorn

Kapitel 2 – Cerseis Zorn

Königsmund

Der Thronsaal leerte sich Stück für Stück. Jaime beobachtete die Lords und Ladies dabei, wie gern sie den Blicken seiner Schwester entwichen. Draußen vermehrte sich dann das Stimmengewirr von einem zurückhaltenden Flüstern zu einem aufgeregten Getuschel.   
Während Cersei sich von den restlichen Huldigern beglückwünschen ließ, schlenderte Qyburn gemächlich durch den Saal und blieb schließlich neben Jaime stehen. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Berg, der unbeweglich neben der neuen Königin stand. 

„Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, so etwas Zerstörerisches geschaffen zu haben“, erzählte er im gewohnt ruhigen Tonfall. „Und es gibt Tage, da denke ich darüber nach, was für eine vernichtende Kraft er hat. Selbst wenn er sie falsch einsetzen würde, ich würde nicht aufhören, ihn zu verehren.“   
Wie er so sprach, erinnerte er Jaime stark an Varys, den Eunuchen.   
„Und was ist mit meiner Schwester?“ wollte der Königsmörder wissen. „Verehrt Ihr sie auch?“ Qyburn lächelte versonnen.   
„Selbstverständlich“, sagte er. „Dabei habe ich sie nicht einmal geschaffen.“ 

Jaime betrachtete die glänzende Krone, die Qyburn Cersei aufgesetzt hatte. Sie war schmaler, femininer als die ihrer Vorgänger. Eine Königin auf dem Eisernen Thron.   
„Man kann Menschen auch schaffen, indem man ihnen Dinge einflüstert, und mit ihren Gedanken spielt“, raunte Jaime. Wieder kam von Qyburn nur dieses versonnene Lächeln.   
„Es kommt darauf an, ob das Individuum empfänglich für solch ein Geflüster ist“, gab er zu Bedenken. „Eure Schwester wird Euch sicherlich in den Kleinen Rat berufen. Es gibt viel zu besprechen, wir werden uns also bald wiedersehen.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und folgte den Lords und Ladies hinaus. 

Erst als die Türen sich hinter dem letzten Gratulanten und dem Berg mit einem lauten Krachen schlossen, rührte Jamie sich und schritt bis vor die Stufen zum Eisernen Thron. Dort kniete er sich nieder und neigte den Kopf.   
„Meine Königin“, sagte er leise.   
„Erhebe dich“, entgegnete Cersei mit ihrer klaren, scharfen Stimme. Ohne zu zögern stand Jaime auf und erklomm die Stufen, bis er mit seiner Schwester auf Augenhöhe war.   
„Tommen?“ fragte er nur. Cersei wich seinem Blick aus.   
„Ist nun vor all unseren Feinden geschützt“, sagte sie.   
„Du meinst er ist tot“, korrigierte Jaime scharf. Ein eisiges Gefühl floss ihm durch die Adern. Cersei zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 

„Ja, er ist tot“, erwiderte sie. „Er stürzte sich aus seinen Gemächern als er erfuhr, dass seine geliebte Frau von ihm gegangen war.“   
„Von ihm gegangen war“, wiederholte Jaime wütend und lehnte sich vor. „Darf ich fragen, auf welche Art und Weise sie von ihm ging?“ Die Königin betrachtete seelenruhig seine gereizte Miene.   
„Sie war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, das arme Ding“, erklärte Cersei. „Sie und ihre verkommene Familie. Und der Hohe Spatz mit seinen kleinen Spatzen. Sie alle sind davon geflattert.“   
„Du hast die Große Septe zerstört“, sagte Jaime aufgebracht.   
„Ich habe getan, was nötig war“, unterbrach Cersei ihn, ihr Lächeln nicht mehr ganz so gelassen. 

„Du hast die Große Septe zerstört“, wiederholte Jaime langsamer, lauter. „Die Septe, die schon seit Jahrhunderten dort steht, die Septe, in der unsere Verwandten begraben sind, unsere Kinder! Bedeutet dir das gar nichts?“   
„Meine Kinder waren mein Leben“, zischte Cersei. „Und ich habe mir geschworen, alle zu vernichten, die Schuld an ihrem Tod tragen. Weil das alles ist, was einer Mutter bleibt.“ Jaime trat noch einen Schritt näher und sah nun auf seine Schwester hinab.   
„Und Tommen?“ fragte er leise. „Wer trägt Schuld an seinem Tod?“ 

„Es wurde mir prophezeit, aber du hast mir nicht geglaubt“, erwiderte Cersei. „Tommen konnte nicht gerettet werden. Er war schon vor seiner Geburt zu diesem Schicksal verdammt.“   
„Ich glaube nicht an Prophezeiungen“, protestierte Jaime wütend. „Du hast Tommens Tod in Kauf genommen, um deine Feinde zu vernichten.“   
„Unsere Feinde“, meinte Cersei sanft und stand auf. Ihr Kleid klirrte leise bei jeder Bewegung. Es ähnelte nicht mehr im Geringsten den Teppichen aus teuren Stoffen, die Cersei früher getragen hatte. Die Königin umfasste das Gesicht ihres Bruders zärtlich. 

„Dich werden sie mir auch wegnehmen“, wisperte sie. „Aber bis dahin werden wir so viele töten, wie uns nur möglich ist. Ich bin jetzt Königin, und ich will, dass du mein König bist.“ Sie küsste ihn beinahe schon brutal auf die Lippen. Jaime genoss ihre vertraute Nähe für einen Augenblick, doch dann löste er sich.   
„Cersei, wir können nicht…“, begann er, doch seine Schwester unterbrach ihn, indem sie seinen Kopf so fest packte, dass es wehtat.   
„Wir können alles“, raunte sie. „Ich habe zu lange darauf geachtet, was alle dachten, was Vater dachte… Aber das ist nun vorbei. Ich habe uns von dieser Last befreit. Du hast noch nie in die Königsgarde gehört, sondern nur an meine Seite. Und die ganze Welt soll sehen, dass wir beide einander gehören.“ 

Es waren dieselben Worte, die Jaime schon so oft vernommen hatte, doch diesmal jagten sie ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Vielleicht lag es an der Krone, die glänzend und neu auf ihrem kurzen Haar saß, aber sie erinnerte Jaime entfernt an ihren ältesten Sohn, Joffrey. Von irgendwo her musste der Junge ja auch seinen Wahnsinn gehabt haben. Cersei löste sich von ihrem Bruder, schritt die Stufen hinab und drehte sich nach kurzem Ausharren zu ihm um.   
„Du hättest schon vor langer Zeit auf diesem Thron sitzen können“, sagte sie laut. Ihre Stimme hallte im leeren Thronsaal wider. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass er dich nicht reizt.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Jaimes Lippen.   
„Ich wäre ein schlechter König“, murmelte er. 

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr“, erwiderte Cersei. „Dem Volk ist es egal, wem man ihm vor die Nase setzt, solange es ihnen gut geht. Und die großen Häuser werden keine Gelegenheit haben, ihre Missgunst zu äußern. Denn wir werden sie Stück für Stück ausrotten. Tyrell, Baratheon, Martell…weiter geht es mit den Häusern des Nordens, angefangen mit den Starks. Und irgendwann ist der Löwe das einzig große Haus im geeinten Westeros.“   
„Und dann?“ fragte Jaime. „Wenn wir sterben, und keine Erben hinterlassen, dann lenkt einer unserer Cousins das Reich?“ 

„Nein“, antwortete Cersei kalt. „Wenn wir sterben, nehmen wir unser Haus mit ins Grab. Wir werden dafür Sorge tragen, dass kein Lannister je nach uns auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt. Und wenn es für uns keine Zukunft gibt, wird es auch für Westeros keine Zukunft geben. Ich mache mir keine Gedanken um das Danach.“ Jaimes Blick ruhte auf dem Thron. Er hatte schon genug Könige darauf sitzen sehen, und keiner von ihnen hatte ein besonders langes Leben gehabt. Für einen winzigen Moment fragte er sich, was sein Bruder Tyrion aus dieser Situation gemacht hätte. Sicher wäre ihm ein gewitzter Spruch über die Lippen gewichen. Er wäre mit Sicherheit ein besserer König, als er oder Cersei es je sein würden. Wenn er denn den Ehrgeiz dazu hätte. 

„Also warten wir darauf, dass jemand kommt und uns ermordet?“ wollte Jaime mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen.   
„Hast du auf einmal Angst zu sterben?“ höhnte Cersei. Sie war schon immer so gewesen, erinnerte Jaime sich. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihr Vater nur zu gern gefördert hatte. Alle Lannisters kannten diese Arroganz – sie war dem Haus in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.   
„Ich habe keine Lust, kampflos zu sterben, eingepfercht in diesen Mauern“, erwiderte Jaime nur. Cersei musterte ihn herablassend. 

„Meinetwegen“, räumte sie schließlich ein. „Spiel deine Spielchen, ich werde dir Aufgaben geben. Aber du wirst nie wieder Lord-Kommandant der Königsgarde sein.“   
„Weil ich Lord-Kommandant der Königinnengarde bin?“ scherzte Jaime müde. Cersei lächelte kalt.   
„Du hast die Wahl“, erklärte sie. „Entweder du bist Geliebter der Königin, oder ihr Gemahl. Ich gebe dir Bedenkzeit. Und jetzt verlass den Thronsaal, ich möchte mich ausruhen.“  
Jaime gehorchte ohne zu zögern und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern. Er sehnte sich danach, endlich seine Rüstung abzulenken und ein Bad zu nehmen. Und insgeheim erschrak er vor seiner Schwester. Lange Zeit waren ihre Hasstiraden und Beschimpfungen nicht viel mehr als Gerede gewesen. Was würde sie mit der Macht anstellen, die sie durch den Tod ihrer Kinder erlangt hatte?

Als er ankam, stand Bronn am Fenster und war versunken in die Betrachtung von Königsmund.   
„Irgendwas hat sich verändert…“, murmelte er scheinheilig. „Sags mir nicht!“   
„Die Septe ist weg“, meinte Jaime ungeduldig und begann, einhändig seine Rüstung abzulegen. Bronn hob gespielt überrascht die Augenbrauen.   
„Stimmt“, sagte er. „Wo ist sie hin?“   
„Meiner Schwester hat der Ausblick nicht mehr gefallen“, entgegnete Jaime leichthin. Bronn nickte unbeeindruckt. 

„Wie viele Menschen sind bei den Renovierungsmaßnahmen denn draufgegangen?“ wollte er wissen.   
„Alle wichtigen Lords und Ladies, die den Fehler gemacht haben, sich in Köngismund sicher zu fühlen“, grummelte Jaime, während er an seinen Beinverschlüssen herumnistelte. Bronn war taktvoll genug um nicht zu fragen, wie Tommen gestorben war. Jaime gab auf und rief einen Knappen herein, der ihm half, die Rüstung abzulegen. Währenddessen bediente Bronn sich großzügig am Wein. Als der Knappe die Gemächer verließ, nahm Jaime auf einem Stuhl Platz, der mit dem Rücken zu den Fenstern stand. Er musterte den Mann, der inzwischen mehr für ihn war als ein Söldner. 

„Die Wahrheit ist“, begann Jaime resigniert, „ich weiß nicht, wie lange es für dich hier noch sicher ist.“ Bronn zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Niemand in Königsmund ist sicher“, erwiderte er, den Blick immer noch in die Ferne gerichtet, wo die Septe einst stand.   
„Meine Schwester weiß, dass du und Tyrion…“, begann Jaime, doch Bronn unterbrach ihn.   
„Die Königin wird andere im Visier haben als einen einfachen Söldner“, sagte er zuversichtlich. Der Königsmörder schwieg. Er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass Cersei bald sehr viel mehr Männer losschicken würde, um Tyrions Kopf nach Westeros zurückzubefördern. Sie war besessen davon, ihren kleinen Bruder zu töten. Und wenn sein Kopf erstmal in Königsmund gelandet war, würde es zu spät sein, um ihn zu retten.   
„Bronn…“, meinte Jaime zögerlich. „Wenn ich morgen Westeros verlassen würde, würdest du mir folgen?“ Bronn schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete:   
„Wir beide wissen, dass du Westeros nicht verlassen wirst.“


	3. Ein altes Haus

Kapitel 3 - Ein altes Haus

Dorne, Wassergärten

 

Olenna Tyrell hatte bereits nach den ersten Tagen der Trauer ihre schwarze Kleidung abgelegt, und doch schien die Hitze sie zu verfolgen und sich in ihre alte, müde Haut zu graben. Ihre Augen glitten pausenlos über die Pflanzen und verzierten Wege der dornischen Wassergärten, und ihre faltigen Finger knibbelten an einer herausgebrochenen Ecke des ansonsten makellosen Geländers. Wohin Olennas Gedanken auch flogen, nirgendwo fand sie die erhoffte Ruhe. Jeder Erinnerung und jedem Gedanken haftete ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz an.

„Lady Olenna“, sagte die Stimme eines der Sand-Mädchen. Olenna konnte sie nicht auseinander halten, und sie hatte auch nicht vor es zu versuchen. Ohne das Mädchen anzusehen, sagte sie:  
„Werde ich wieder zu einem Mittagessen eingeladen?“ Das Mädchen schwieg, also stimmte es. Olenna widerstand dem Drang, sich mit ihrem Ärmel den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, und drehte sich um. Ihre rechte Hand lag noch immer auf der rauen Bruchstelle im Geländer.  
„Wie viele Mittagessen wird es wohl noch dauern, bis die neue Königin sich an Land bequemt?“ fragte sie unverhohlen und schritt voran. Nach so vielen Einladungen hätte sie den Weg im Schlaf gehen können.

„Die Drachenkönigin ist mit einer großen Flotte unterwegs“, erwiderte das Mädchen. „Es wird noch dauern, bis sie das Festland erreicht.“ Olenna erwiderte nichts. Sie genoss die Kühle des Palastes, das dumpfe Hallen der Schritte auf dem Marmorboden und das lebendige Summen weit entfernter Stimmen. Die Atmosphäre erinnerte sie an Rosengarten, oder das was Rosengarten einmal gewesen war. Jetzt herrschte dort Stille, während das Leben in Westeros weiter ging. Und Olenna hatte sich fest vorgenommen, an diesem Leben teilzunehmen, mit Blut und Dornen.

Ellaria Sand stand auf, als Olenna den Pavillon betrat, und wartete, bis die alte Frau Platz genommen hatte. Die Sand-Mädchen nahmen an dem Mittagessen nur selten teil, doch heute scharten sie sich um den reich gedeckten Tisch. Olenna brach sich eine hellgrüne Traube ab, führte sie zum Mund und ließ sie dann doch liegen.

„Ich hoffe Euer Vormittag war geruhsam“, meinte Ellaria auf ihre gewohnt eindringliche Art und Weise.  
„So geruhsam wie jeder andere Tag in Dorne“, erwiderte Olenna, faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß und blickte hoch in das Stoffdach des Pavillons, als würde sie den Himmel nach Vögeln absuchen.  
„Ihr sehnt euch sicher nach Rosengarten“, sagte Ellaria und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe gehört selbst der Wind in der Weite duftet nach den Rosen dieser Stadt.“  
„Der Wind riecht genauso wie anderorts auch“, erwiderte Olenna und nahm die abgebrochene Traube wieder zwischen die Finger. „Nach Dreck und Tiermist.“ Resolut steckte sie sich die Traube in den Mund und kaute energisch darauf herum. Bei dem süßlichen Geschmack wurde ihr schlecht.

„Dann werden Eure Soldaten ihre Heimat also nicht allzu sehr vermissen, wenn sie in den Krieg ziehen“, fuhr die dornische Frau mit einem kühlen Lächeln fort. Für einen winzigen Moment blieb dieses Lächeln in Olennas Gedanken. Sie fragte sich, ob Ellaria verlernt hatte, zu lachen, und dieses Lächeln die einzige positive Gefühlsregung war, die sie noch hervorbringen konnte.  
„Wer hat behauptet, dass Rosengarten in den Krieg zieht?“ wollte Olenna schließlich wissen. Ellaria setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Sie hatte das Essen noch nicht angerührt.

„Dorne wird die neue Königin mit einer Armee willkommen heißen“, meinte Ellaria sanft. „Eine Armee, die zu ihrer freien Verfügung stehen wird. Deshalb gehe ich davon aus, dass auch Rosengarten sich in diesem Moment kampfbereit macht. Daenerys Targaryen wird nach ihrer Landung sicher keine Zeit verlieren wollen.“  
„Dann hoffen wir, dass dem Mädchen eine kleine Armee genügen wird“, erwiderte Olenna. Ihre Augen ruhten ernst auf dem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Gesprächspartnerin. Die Sand-Gören rutschten unruhig auf ihren Plätzen herum, aber sie waren klug genug, um zu schweigen.

„Ich dachte, wir wären uns über ein Bündnis einig gewesen“, sagte Ellaria zögerlich.  
„Wir waren uns einig, dass Cerceis Lannisters Treiben Einhalt geboten werden muss“, belehrte Olenna sie und verspürte bei Ellarias Verblüffung einen Funken Freude. „Aber bevor ich ein Bündnis in Betracht ziehe, oder Daenerys Targaryen als die neue Königin anerkenne, möchte ich das Mädchen erst einmal kennen lernen.“  
„Sie ist die rechtmäßige Königin“, fauchte Ellaria. Wut flammte in ihren Augen auf. Olenna freute sich noch ein wenig mehr.

„Stannis war der rechtmäßige König, aber Renly hätte der Posten sehr viel besser gestanden“, meinte Olenna unbeeindruckt. „Wenn wir immer nach dem Recht gehen würden, hätten wir bald wieder einen Irren auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzen.“  
„Ihr tätet gut daran, diese Einstellung nicht vor der Königin zu äußern“, raunte Ellaria und beherrschte dabei nur mühsam ihren Zorn. Olenna zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Für wie naiv haltet ihr mich?“ fragte die alte Frau. „Das Mädchen ist meine größte Chance, Cerseis Kopf auf einem Speer zu sehen. Ich werde sie mir nicht zur Feindin machen.“  
Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie Ellarias Wut ein wenig wich. Ihr angespanntes Lächeln kehrte zurück.  
„Ihr haltet mich zum Narren, Lady Olenna“, verkündete sie und bediente sich zum ersten Mal am Essen.  
„Nur, weil es so einfach ist“, entgegnete Olenna, stand auf und entfernte sich vom Pavillon.

Ihre Schritte führten sie hinein in die Wassergärten, so tief, dass die Pflanzen und das Rauschen des Wassers schließlich die Geräusche aus dem Palast verschluckten. Sie folgte dem Weg, bis er in einer Gabelung mündete. Olenna wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Am Wegesrand befand sich eine steinerne Bank, auf der sie erleichtert Platz nahm. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass eine simple Weggabelung dazu führen würde, dass sie derart um Fassung rinnen würde, und doch spürte sie, wie sich zu dem Schweiß in ihrem Gesicht ein paar Tränen gesellten. Energisch wischte sie sie fort, und keine Sekunde zu früh. Von dem Weg, den sie gekommen war, näherten sich hastige Schritte.

Ein junges Mädchen bog um die Ecke, ihre langen, braunen Haare flatterten wie ein Schleier hinter ihr her. Als ihre dunklen Augen die alte Frau fanden, stoppte sie sofort.  
„Lady Olenna“, stieß das Kind hervor, ein wenig außer Atem, doch sie fasste sich sofort und neigte höflich den Kopf. „Es ist eine Ehre, Euch zu begegnen.“  
„Und ich nehme an, diese Begegnung ist keineswegs zufällig“, erwiderte Olenna forsch. Das Mädchen lächelte. Sie musste etwa so alt sein wie Margaery. Vielleicht noch ein wenig jünger.

„Darf ich mich setzen?“ fragte sie statt zu antworten.  
„Du könntest mir auch deinen Namen nennen, Kind“, meinte Olenna, doch sie rückte trotzdem beiseite.  
„Ich bin Gwyneth Isenwald“, sagte das Mädchen. Eine leichte Röte kroch ihre Wangen hoch. „Vielleicht habt Ihr bereits von meinem Haus gehört“, fügte sie hinzu.  
„Das Königsblut“, murmelte Olenna. „Sicher habe ich bereits von den Isenwalds gehört. Dein Haus ist nicht nur in Dorne bekannt. Leider bin ich Lord Anders Isenwald nie persönlich begegnet.“  
„Mein Vater plant das zu ändern“, warf Gwyneth aufgeregt ein. Von höflichem Geplauder schien sie offensichtlich nichts zu halten. Olenna gefiel das.

„Er lädt Euch ein, meine Familie kennen zu lernen, und möchte mit Euch in dringender Angelegenheit sprechen“, ergänzte Gwyneth. Ihre hellblauen Augen fixierten Olenna eindringlich.  
„Immerhin lädt er mich nicht zum Essen ein“, seufzte Olenna und nistelte an einem winzigen Riss in der Steinbank herum. Gwyneth Isenwald starrte sie verwirrt an.  
„Ich verstehe nicht…“, begann sie, doch Olenna unterbrach sie.  
„Richte deinem Vater aus, dass ich seine Einladung annehme. Alles, was mich vor die Mauer dieses Palastes führt, soll mir Recht sein. Er soll mir in den nächsten Tagen einen Boten schicken, wann immer er will. Ich habe viel Zeit und nichts damit anzufangen.“

„Das wird meinen Vater freuen“, meinte Gwyneth, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden verblasste es wieder.  
„Ich muss Euch bitten, den derzeitigen Herrschern von Dorne nichts von dieser Einladung zu erzählen“, raunte sie. „Es könnte auf Missgunst stoßen. Ich hoffe, diese Information schreckt Euch nicht ab.“  
„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen“, erwiderte Olenna. „Diese Information macht die Einladung einfach nur interessanter.“

Als Gwyneth Isenwald sich verabschiedete und ähnlich schnellen Schrittes ging wie sie auch gekommen war, richtete Olenna sich auf und wanderte zurück zum Palast. Sie erinnerte sich gut an das Haus Isenwald. Vor sehr langer Zeit hatte es die Hälfte von Dorne beherrscht. Doch als sich das Haus Martell in Nymerias Krieg gegen sie wandte, wurde es in die Knie gezwungen. Das zwiegespaltene Verhältnis von Haus Isenwald und den Martells hatte sie schon früher fasziniert, aber die Martells existierten nicht mehr. Was konnten die Isenwalds also von ihr wollen?


End file.
